The New Girl's Secret
by Kayli-chan
Summary: Tadase X OC A new girl appears and she can control everything. Slowly, Tadase gets drawn towards her. (I'm bad at summaries.)
1. My Secret & First Day At Seiyo

I woke up early today to have some time to explore around my new school. My name's Chissa Furuka. I moved to America when I was a little kid and when my parents died, I was sent back to Japan to live with my grandfather and grandmother. Recently, my grandfather died and my grandmother wanted to move closer to the cemetery so she could visit him more often. That meant I had to move too, obviously. My grandparents are rich so we live in a fairly big house, but it's not like a mansion or anything. We have maids and butlers help us with things. My grandmother always made them feel like they're a part of the family so I guess they're happy here. Anyway, I brushed my teeth, dressed, and headed out the door.

Oh, I forgot to mention that I know that the Guardians, Utau, Ikuto, and the rest think that there's no embryo, but the truth is, I am the embryo. I can make anything happen and I posses many powers. Their chara's will probably sense something really powerful and suspect that I have something to do with it so I'll pretend I don't see anything or know anything. I don't want to be anyone special. Especially on the first day of school. I hope my acting skills are as good as my old teachers said they were.

I reached the gates of the school and looked around. Not bad, I thought. I went to the office and got my class number. I looked at the time on my watch and decided that I only had five minutes before the bell rang, signifying that it was time for class. I went outside and waited for something exciting to happen.

"Wahhh~!" girls started screaming.

I looked at their direction and moved my eyes to what they were looking at. The Guardians. So they have their own fan club? Wow. Just to see what would happen, I created an X egg and made it fly over them. It seemed to catch their attention and they started following it. I followed them and saw that they had transformed. I walked up to them and stared. They noticed me and began freaking out.

"Uh, um..." Amu began.

"Why are you wearing a costume?" I asked.

"W-well, you see, we're practicing for a play." Tadase answered.

"Oh..." I replied.

I made the X egg come towards me and Tadase immediately pulled on my arm, making me fall on him. I quickly got up and stared at him. When he got up, he kept apologizing and bowing, so I just left. When I got out of their sight, I made the X egg purify itself and fly off.

* * *

**Tadase's Pov**

"Tadase, I feel a very powerful force." Kiseki said.

A powerful force? Could it have been that girl? How could an X egg have purified itself? The bell rang and I walked to class.

"Class, we have a new student. Please treat her well."

Then the girl from earlier walked in.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello. My name is Chissa Furuka. Please treat me well." she said.

Chissa Furuka, huh? I looked at Amu and saw her charas talk about the powerful force. Furuka-san sat next to me and Kiseki flew in front off her face. She didn't seem to notice him at all. Maybe she can't see him. Did I have the wrong person? No, I'm sure it's her. For the rest of the session, I kept wondering about her. During the meeting with the others we discussed the situation and decided that she probably has a powerful egg that hasn't been created yet and that's why she can't see the charas.

"Should we tell her in advance?" Amu asked.

"No, we don't know for sure if our theory is right." Kukai said.

"Impossible... Impossible." we all heard.

An X egg, I thought. We all ran outside and saw it. Rima trapped it while Amu tried to purify it, but it didn't work. Why? What's wrong? I looked around and saw Furuka-san staring from a corner of a wall. She noticed me looking at her and walked away. I decided to ask her if she knows anything.

"Furuka-san." I said as I tapped her on her shoulder as soon as I caught up to her.

"Hm? Oh, Hotori-kun. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I was wondering, do you know what an X egg is?"

"Hmm, is it an egg with an X written on it? What is it?"

"Oh, uh, never mind."

It seems that she doesn't know. But what if she's acting?

"Do you know about charas?"

"Charas?"

Just then, Kiseki flew in her face again.

* * *

**Chissa's Pov**

Tadase's chara, Kiseki, suddenly flew in my face, causing me to yelp and jump back. Oops.

"Furuka-san, you see Kiseki, don't you?" Tadase said.

Oh no, I've been figured out.

"Furuka-san."

Now I have to tell him. Or should I just make up a story? Geez, I don't know!

"Furuka-san."

"Hotori-kun... can you do me a favor?"

"... What is it?"

"Please. Keep this a secret."

"Hey, why you you have so much power?"

"Because... I'm the embryo."

"H-huh?!"


	2. Not Yet & What's This Feeling?

**Tadase's Pov**

What? No, that's impossible. There is no embryo, or is there?

"Hotori-kun..."

"Oh, sorry, Furuka-san. I just..."

"It's alright. You can just call me Chissa."

"And you can call me Tadase."

"Shouldn't you go back to your friends now?"

"It's alright. Why did you pretend not to know of charas and x eggs?"

"I don't want to be any different than everyone else and being more special, especially on the first day of school, I don't want anyone to see me as someone like Amu."

* * *

**Chissa's Pov**

"Well, I have to go." I told him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Chissa-chan." Huh? What is this feeling? My heart just started thumping louder as I kept thinking about how he said my name. Maybe it's just a one time thing.

"Chissa-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?" There it goes again. What's happening?

"I'm okay. See you tomorrow, Tadase-kun."

As I was walking on the street, I stopped by the grocery store to buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner. I was waiting in line at the cash register when I saw a magazine titled, "How Do YOU Know If Your Totally In Love With Someone?!" Love? I never was in love before. I was never crushing on anyone before either... Hmm... Maybe I should check it out... I put the magazine in my basket. Once I bought everything, I headed home. I turned a corner and saw Amu and Tadase walking and talking together. For some reason, my heart hurt when I saw how Tadase looked at Amu. I knew Amu was with Ikuto but what if Tadase loves her anyway? What am I thinking? I don't understand myself anymore.

I waited for them to disappear before I ran home. Once I arrived, I quickly made dinner, ate, and showered before I laid down on my bed thinking about today. Maybe I should tell them my secret. It'll make things much easier for me. But... what if they use me? That's a scary thought. I don't want that. If only I were just regular. Just kidding.

* * *

**HEY, I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I WILL TRY TO POST A CHAPTER UP ALMOST EVERY WEEKDAY AND SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE TODAY. BYE.**


	3. Is This The Embryo's Power?

_The Next Morning_

-yawn- I decided to tell the Guardians the truth about who I am. I don't know how it'll go but I just hope nothing bad happens. I packed all my things and was walking to school when someone called my name.

"Chissa-chan!"

I turned around and Tadase was running towards me. Why? He likes Amu, right? Amu's right across the street. Why doesn't he go talk to her?

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"No... it's nothing." I answered untruthfully. "Did you need something?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

Talk to me? Why would he want to talk to me? I have nothing that he would want. But I was happy that he wanted to chat. But also...

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Do you want to be a member of the Guardians?" A MEMBER?! No, I don't want to be special. "I know you don't want to be different but please?"

I sighed. "But I'm still a new student."

"Then, someday, will you accept the offer?"

"What if you find someone else?"

"No. The embryo must be part of the group. Your the strongest of all of us."

I looked down at my feet. Should I? Wait...

"If I join, wouldn't the others wonder why I'm there? They don't know who I really am."

He smiled. "No. They think you have an unborn egg."

I stared at him.

"Tadase-kun!" I heard Amu call and wave.

"I'll see you later." he told me.

"Okay. Bye." I replied.

**Tadase's Pov**

I saw Chissa walking to school and ran up to her. I asked her to be a member of the Guardians but she sort of refused. We walked a bit more and she started staring at me. That's when I noticed how pretty her brown eyes looked.

"Tadase-kun!" I heard Amu call.

"I'll see you later." I told Chissa.

"Okay. Bye." she said.

I didn't know if it was just me but she sounded a little sad. Did I do something wrong?

"What did you and that girl talk about?" Amu asked.

"Her name. It's Chissa." I told her.

For some reason, I didn't like it when Amu said 'that girl'.

"Whatever..." Amu said, with boredom clear in her voice.

"CHISSA!" I heard someone yell.

"FURUKA-SAN!" another cried.

I turned around and saw Chissa on the ground with a pained expression. I ran to her and told everyone not to panick as I took her to the nurse's office. I then laid her down on the bed as I told the nurse what had happened.

"Hmm, watch Chissa for me. I'll call her guardian." she told me.

I nodded. I sat next to the bed and watched helplessly as Chissa suffered. Then suddenly she stopped making her pained face and replaced it with a calm one. What happened? I observed her and noticed how cute she was. She opened one eye and opened the other.

"Ta... da... se... kun?" she said sleepily. I couldn't help but blush at that. "... What... ha... ppened?" she continued.

"You collapsed and was in pain." I told her.

She looked troubled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing much."

"If your troubled then it has to be something important." I told her. I don't like it when she's unhappy.

"I'll tell you... when the time comes." When the time comes?

"What do you mean, 'When the time comes'?"

"Just wait." she said.

There was a silence between us for a second before she said, "Hey, do you like Amu?"

Amu? Why would she bring that up?

"Y-...yeah..." I answered.

"Is that so..." she replied, looking a bit sad. Her hair began to cover her eyes.

I lifted her head up so I could see her face. She was one the verge of tears.

I gasped. "Chissa-chan, what's wrong?!"

She said really quietly, "I don't know. I just started to have tears and my chest hurts."

Just then I heard everyone outside talk with voices that sounded like they were crying. Is this the embryo's doing?


	4. Chapter 4

**(Still Tadase's Pov)**

Just then, Amu and the others came running into the room.

"Tadase, what's going on?" Nagihiko sked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Hey, just tell them. Tell them the secret." Chissa whispered.

"Secret?" Rima asked.

They all looked at me.

"Is it really alright?" I asked her.

Chissa nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Chissa is... is the...-"

"Embryo." I heard Chissa say.

"EH?!" They all screamed.

"That's impossible!"

"Isn't the embryo an egg?!"

All of a sudden, two people in black suits came in and grabbed Chissa by both arms.

"No! Let me go!" Chissa yelled.

"You're coming with us." one said.

"Let her go!" I said.

There was a bright light and some kind of portal was created on the wall. The men suddenly flew into them and it closed.

"What was that about?" Yaya asked.

Now, we all stared at Chissa.

She looked up at us and said, "There are people that know I'm the embryo. They try to take my power so they could be really successful. So far, only once have my powers been taken. Because of that, sometimes I'm in pain. If too much power is taken from me, I'll eventually... die. And possibly everyone else will die as well."

We all were speechless.

"Then... we'll protect you."Amu said.

"Yeah!' we all agreed.

"Thank you." she said.

**Later That Day ... Chissa's Pov**

I was sitting on a bench and thought about Tadase and Amu. Somehow, I just want to pretend like I never asked the question. Even though I am the embryo, I can't control the past.

I started walking home and when I got to the gates, someone called me. I turned my head and Tadase was looking at me with worried eyes.

"You seemed a bit depressed. Is something wrong? Did I do something that upset you?" he asked me.

"No." I said while I looked down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I'm pretty sure he didn't buy it, but I guess he let it pass.

"Chissa!" my grandmother called. "Oh, is this your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, well. Come in! Come in!" she exclaimed happily.

"Sorry to intrude." he said.

We walked in the house and I went upstairs to my room while Tadase followed me.

"I'll make some tea and cookies for you two!" grandmother said.

**Grandmother's Pov**

Chissa's finally got a friend! And he's a cute one too! They'll make a good couple. I must get them together!

I called all of the maids and butlers and told them the plan.

I put some tea on and made the cookie dough. I shaped the dough to be hearts and put them in the oven.

**Maid #1's Pov**

As soon as the cookies were done, I put pink and blue frosting on them and some sprinkles. I put them on a tray and delievered them.

"Mistress, your cookies are ready." I said as I put them on a table. "You two really look cute together, y' know?"

Chissa blushed madly while the boy only blushed a bright pink. Chissa definitely has a crush. I smiled and bowed as I left.

"How'd it go?"

"It seems like Chissa has a crush." I reported.

They all smiled sort of devilish.

**Tadase's Pov**

It was getting late and I should probably go home. I don't really want to though.

"I should get going now."

"Okay." Chissa replied.

We went down stairs and to the door.

"Going?" her grandmother asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then. I would like you to have this and don't show it to Chissa." she said as she handed me an envolope. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I said. I turned to Chissa. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

**Tadase's Pov**

As I walked home, I opened the envolope and found a picture. It was Chissa. It was probably new because she looks like how she is now. She was smiling... and she was wearing a very beautiful dress. She's really cute when she smiles. I wonder why her grandmother gave this to me.

"Hey, what are you thinking about, Tadase?" Kiseki asked. "Is it this girl? Do you have a crush on her?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I said I would love Amu _forever_."

"FOREVER?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah."

Kiseki sighed and shook his head.

**Chissa's Pov**

I began reading that magazine I bought and ended up being really scared. I have a crush on... Tadase. But, what about Amu? Would she let me? She did go out with him before. But now she's with Ikuto. Then she shouldn't mind right? No. I should ask her.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual and headed out. I waited at the gate for Amu. When Tadase came, though, I got really nervous.

"Hello, Chissa-chan." he greeted.

"... Hi." I said quietly. I was blushing so much that it looks like I had a fever.

"Are you alright? Your all red. Do you have a fever?" he asked as he put his hand on my forehead.

That just made me blush even more. "I'm alright!" I quickly said.

"Oh. That's good." he smiled.

"About your offer... I want to join."

He looked surprised but smiled again. "Thank you! We'll hold an assembly to announce it today alright?"

"Okay."

_Rinnnngggggg._

Hmmmm. I didn't get the chance to ask Amu.

**Later On**

I was behind the curtains on the stage waiting to be announced when I saw Amu waiting, too. I decided to take this chance to ask her.

"Hey, Amu, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sorry, Chissa. I'm doing something important right now." she said.

Something important? Waiting to be called is important? Maybe she didn't want to talk to me. Maybe she doesn't even like me.

"And now, the new member of the Guardians, the Master's chair (I don't know what to call it.), Chissa Furuka." Tadase announced.

I calmly walked in the audience's sight and sat in one of the chairs. I stared at all the students and suddenly got scared. I started shaking uncontrollably.

Tadase noticed and whispered to me, "Just take a deep breath. It'll be alright."

I took multiple deep breaths and was more relaxed.

After the assembly, we went to the Royal Garden and had a little chat.

"Were you the embryo when you were a baby?" Miki asked.

"Yeah..."

"From now on, you must call me KING!" Kiseki shouted.

I smiled. "Alright, Majestic King Kiseki."

**Nobody's Pov**

Everyone but Chissa and Kiseki sweat dropped, but they all laughed afterwards.

"What's going on in here?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto!" Amu said happily and hugged him.

Chissa just stared and stared and looked at Tadase to see him smiling. It didn't make sense to her. Why isn't he sad, she thought.

"I've got to go now." she told them. But it didn't seem like they heard her, so she just left.

As she walked down the crowded streets, she saw a poster. It read, "Auditions to be the next big IDOL! Audition now! No age requirements!" Chissa had always wanted to be someone who could make a whole group of people smile by what she did, but she never knew how to do it. She wanted to audition really badly so she went into the building with the address it said on the poster, got a number, and waited.

"Number 45! Number 45!" an announcer called.

Chissa got up and walked into the audition room.

"Name?"

"Chissa Furuka."

"Alright, Furuka-san. Good luck."

Chissa closed her eyes and let the melody of the music control her voice and she put all her emotions into her singing. She felt herself be taken out of the world by the song and she saw the meaning of it in her mind. She opened her eyes after she was done and saw that the judges were in shock.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Congratulations! You are our next top idol!" they said.

"But there are other people who still haven't auditioned yet."

"But no one would have YOUR voice."

She decided it was useless to protest any more so she just agreed.

She began walking home again and noticed it was dark outside. The streets weren't crowded anymore, in fact, there wasn't anyone walking on the streets except her. She was frightened. She kept walking slowly when...

"Chissa."


	6. Chapter 6

**Still Nobody's Pov**

Chissa turned around to see Nagihiko and the others trying to catch their breaths.

"Chissa-chan, we all were looking for you. Where have you been?" Tadase asked.

"I was-" Chissa began.

"-DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU?! YOU COULD'VE TOLD US YOU WERE LEAVING AND WHERE YOU WERE GOING! GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." Amu yelled.

Now Chissa was looking down and about to cry. "I... I did tell you guys but you guys just didn't listen." she choked.

"THEN YOU COULD'VE LEFT US A NOTE!" Amu scolded.

"Sorry..." Chissa whispered before running off.

**Chissa's Pov**

I'm a bother to them, aren't I? Amu was right. I should've thought about leaving a note. I'm so stupid.

"Sorry..." I whispered, even though I knew it wouldn't solve anything.

Then, I ran off. I ran. Just like how I ran off when grandfather died. I couldn't take it. It was my fault he died. I should've helped him with all the work. Instead, I... I left him to do everything. I put all the stress on him. Then he died. Why couldn't I have noticed earier? If I had, he wouldn't have died.

I teleported myself to an old park I use to go to before my grandfather died. It was small but it carried many memories. I sat in one of the benches and accidentally fell asleep.

**Tadase's Pov**

When Chissa ran away, I chased her and I think she didn't realize I was following her because she started walking and stopped at a wall, making a portal, and walking into it. I followed her and we went to a little park. She stared at the playground for a while before sitting at a bench and falling asleep. I sat next to her and after a while, I fell asleep next to her.

In the morning, I woke up and saw her still asleep so I woke her up.

"Hunnmmmm...?" she yawned.

"Good morning." I said.

She looked at me and after a second, she looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I followed you here." I explained.

Just then, she was knocked out by a bat. I turned around and saw a man before I was knocked out too.

**Nobody's Pov**

Chissa and Tadase were taken in a black van to an old building about half a mile away. Then, they were put in a cell until they woke up.

"TADASE! WAKE UP!" Kiseki kept yelling.

After a while, he woke up.

"Where are we?" he said, looking around.

"You guys are in an old building half a mile away from that park. I saw them knock you out." Kiseki answered.

Tadase saw Chissa and tried to wake her up.

"Chissa-chan. Wake up." he said as he shook her gently.

But it was no good. He tried several dozen more times.

"Try kissing her." Kiseki suggested.

"WHAT?!" Tadase said, shocked.

"She won't wake up, so..."

Tadase sighed. "But..."

Kiseki pushed Tadase's head with a lot of force, causing him to kiss Chissa.

_snap snap snap_

Kiseki took multiple pictures before Tadase could get off of the now awoken Chissa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chissa's POV**

When I woke up, I saw Tadase's face super close to mine and I realized that we were kissing. I couldn't believe it.

"Sorry, Chissa-chan! Kiseki pushed me and-"

"It's alright. It was an accident, right?"

**Tadase's POV**

When we kissed, I don't know why, but I felt like I saw sparks and fireworks.

"Oh, I see you little brats are awake now." a man said through a speaker.

The cell door opened and a crazy man came in with a device.

"What's that?" Chissa asked.

"This?" the man pointed. "This is the device I'll using to suck up all your powers!"

"And what do you plan on doing with so much power?" Chissa said.

"I PLAN ON TAKING OVER THE ENTIRE WORLD! HAHAHA!"

"Tadase-kun, let's go home." Chissa whispered as she made a portal. We went in and were in her bedroom.

**Nobody's POV**

When Chissa and Tadase left, the crazed man stopped laughing.

"I've let them get away." he sulked.

**Back to Chissa and Tadase**

"Why were you with me earlier? How'd you get to me?" Chissa asked.

"I chased after you and followed you into your portal to the park." Tadase explained.

"Why?"

"I guess I didn't want to leave you alone so we didn't have to go all over the place to find you."

"But..." Chissa started. "... never mind."

Chissa made another portal.

"Go through this portal and you should be in your room."

Tadase nodded and smiled to Chissa before saying his goodbye and leaving.

**Chissa's POV**

"Chissa!" grandmother called.

"Coming!"

When I got to grandmother, she took my hands.

"Is it true that you've become an idol? How exciting! We'll be traveling to Tokyo for a month, I've been informed. They just called. What to pack, what to do, what to see!" grandmother said. Sometimes, she can act much younger than she actually is.

I'll be going to Tokyo? "When are we going?" I asked.

"Saturday night."

I only have 3 more days. Should I tell the Guardians? They'd probably be sad. I don't want to see them sad, I want them to be happy when I leave, even though I am coming back in a month. I'll invite them to an amusement park. I'll invite Ikuto and Utau, I'll confess to Tadase also.

**Saturday**

I waited for everyone to arrive and after a couple of minutes, I saw them. I waved them over and we entered the park. We went on the biggest roller coaster first and next was the haunted house. We went in pairs of Amu + Ikuto, Kukai + Utau, Rima + Nagihiko, Yaya + Kairi, and Me + Tadase. When Tadase and I went in, a fake, but scary, ghost flew in my face. I jumped and fell to the floor. Tadase looked at me and helped me get up while laughing a little. I pouted and walked in front until I saw a big black hairy spider and hid behind him. After what seemed to be an endless hall of flying objects and scary faces and haunting laughs from a speaker, we finally made it out. Everyone seemed to be waiting for us. We moved on to all the other rides and last but not least, the Ferris Wheel, where I would confess. For the first 3/4 of the ride, we just chatted about random things, but on the last 1/4 of it...

"I have something really important to tell you." I stated.

"What is it?"

"I..." that's when I couldn't look at him anymore and just looked down at my hands.

"Chissa-chan?"

"I... love you." I said before the doors of our cart (I don't know what it's called.) opened. I got up and walked out, Tadase following behind before he walked to my side.

"Sorry, I like someone else." he said.

"I know. Amu, right? Gook luck."

He looked at me with a sad face.

I looked at him. "Smile, you look better with one." I said cheerfully.

He looked surprised by my sudden change of mood, but smiled.

**The Next Day**

I'm now at Tokyo and in an apartment.

"Chissa, your manager is here. Come meet her." grandmother said.

I put down my framed picture with all my friends in it and went to meet my manager.

**Nobody's POV**

On Sunday, nobody had school so nobody knew of Chissa's disappearance. But on Monday, while the were in class, they realized that she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Still nobody's POV**

For the whole day, they wondered where she was, especially Tadase, since he was the last one out of all of them to have spoken to her last and in their conversation, she confessed her feelings towards him. During their meeting, Utau came, holding some papers.

"Utau, why are you here?" Amu asked, standing up.

"As you know, Chissa isn't here. These papers were sent to me this afternoon, from Chissa. On one of them, she instructed me to read it to you guys. It says: I'm sorry for my absence and please don't be sad. I'll be back. Just wait for me. I'm also sorry for not telling you guys, but I wanted to see you guys happy when I left. See you again, Chissa." Utau finished.

"Chi-chan~!" Yaya cried.

"So that's why she invited us to the amusement park." Amu said.

"I have a notes from Chissa to all of you." Utau said as she passed them out.

**Here are all the notes:**

Dear Amu, I hope you could love the thing that I love for me, as I'm unable to be a match. Take care, Chissa.

Dear Yaya, The next time we meet, I hope you haven't changed at all. See you, Chissa.

Dear Rima, Continue your dream. Everyone's going to love being with you as you make them smile. Good luck, Chissa.

Dear Utau, Thank you. Please tell them about my new career when the time is right. Thanks again, Chissa.

Dear Kukai, Take care of Utau and you know who for me. Chissa.

Dear Nagihiko, Take care of Rima and good luck with dancing. Chissa.

Dear Ikuto, Good luck with Amu. Chissa.

Dear Tadase, Even if you don't like me like how I do to you, I will still love you until the world ends. You'll always be my universe. Love, Chissa.

(In the previous chapter, Kairi was there just to even out the total number of people.)

**Now back to the story.**

They all read their notes, word after word. Amu was confused to what Chissa meant by "I'm unable to be a match." Tadase was unable to react at his note. Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Utau smiled at theirs.

**Half a month later**

There was a new girl at the school and she had 2 charas. She became the new Master's chair. They all forgot about Chissa (temporarily) since she was only at the school for a few days and left so suddenly.

**A Month Later**

Chissa arrived at the school and hadn't changed much, appearance and personality. She went to class like she did before, ignoring the stares she was getting. In class, the Guardians looked at her with confusion.

"Class, Chissa Furuka will be rejoining us starting today. Please treat her with respect." the teacher said.

Almost everyone looked around and asked "Who's Chissa?"

**Chissa's POV**

They forgot about me. Was I really gone for that long? Is a month long?

After school, I went in the Royal Garden. I noticed a new girl in my seat.

"Excuse me. We're having a meeting right now. You can't be in here." Tadase said politely.

"But, aren't I the Master's Chair?"

"I'm the Master's Chair. Ushi Zakura."

A new Master's Chair? They replaced me? To think Tadase meant it when he said "The embryo must be part of the group."

"Tadase. It wasn't true, what you told me before was it?" I frowned while looking down. "The embryo. It doesn't have to be part of the Guardians."

I ran out of the garden and into the city, just wanting it all to be a joke and hearing someone say, "Haha! Chissa, don't worry. It's just a prank!"

**Tadase's POV**

Embryo? CHISSA. It all came back to me now.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go after her." I told the others.

"No! Hotori-sama! Don't go after that pesky girl! She's just jealous that she's not in the Guardians! I'm probably much more powerful anyway!" Ushi said.

"Zakura-san. She's a friend. Now I have to go after her."

"Hotori-sama!" Ushi called as I ran out the school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tadase's POV**

Where did Chissa run off to? I went ot her house and knocked on the door.

"Oh, Tadase. Chissa isn't here." her grandmother said. "Isn't she with you?"

"No. She ran off and I was wondering if she was here." I answered.

"Well, this is troublesome." she said. "Maybe she'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry."

"I have to get going. Thank you though. Goodbye." I said before I left.

Maybe she'll be back tomorrow, I kept reminding myself. I headed home.

**Chissa's POV**

The Guardians don't need me anymore. Maybe I shouldn't have joined in the first place. I walked aimlessly down streets and street and more streets. I stopped before looking up at a building. Aiso, the name of my top enemy's company, sort of like Easter. I walked in and all the workers looked at me.

"Call the boss!" everyone said to each other and in less than 3 minutes, the leader, Takuro, was standing 5 feet away from me.

"You do realize, we can capture you very easily now, don't you?" he said with a smirk.

"Yup." I said flatly.

He looked surprised for a moment. "Then, what are you doing here?"

"I want to join your team. It seems my place in the Guradians was taken. I know your after me, but think about it. With me, you can destroy them and you won't have anyone else in your way." I said.

"Then, your hired."

**The Next Day**

I went to school and immediately Tadase comes towards me.

"Chissa-chan." he says, but I pretend he isn't there and just walk past him.

I feel his eyes staring at me. It hurt, pretending that the one you love doesn't exist anymore. Was that even possible? During class, everybody stared at me. I just stared out the window and waited for class to end. When it ended, I quickly packed and left. I saw an x egg and the Guardians trying to catch it. I walked forward and stopped. I called the x egg and I held it in my left hand. I smiled evily as I turned towards the Guardians, standing only 15 feet away. I held the egg up, ready to crush it.

"Chissa, what are you doing?" Ushi looked at me with a look that clearly said, 'I don't care.'

"Who gave _you_ permission to call me by my first name? It's Furuka, to you." I glared.

"Chi-chan?" Yaya said.

"What has gotten into you, Chissa-chan?" Tadase worried.

"Chi-"

Amu was in the middle of saying something when I broke the egg. They watched in horror as it shattered into pieces. Then they just stared at me in disbelief.

"Why, Chissa-chan?" Tadase asked, still a bit shaken.

"I knew you were evil! Not only were you planning to steal Tadase, but you were also going to spy on us, weren't you?! You only became a Guardian to find our weaknesses!" Ushi yelled. "Tadase, don't worry, I'll protect everyone! My heart... UNLOCK!"

I smiled. This was going to be fun. "Watashi no kokoro, unlock." I created a chara with a dream to be a ballerina.

"Charanari! HEART PRINCESS!" Ushi and her chara, Synu, said together. Everyone sweat dropped, it was their first time seeing Ushi transform and she was wearing an ultra puffy pink dress with sparkles all over.

"Charanari, Graceful Dancer."

"Heart POUNDER!" Ushi exclaimed, and a bunch of hearts fell from the sky, pounding on the ground.

"Zakura-san! Please stop!" Tadase said as Ushi looked around her, scared, because she couldn't control her own attack.

"Dancing Ribbon." I flatly said. My ribbons caught all the hearts and stopped them from pounding once more on the Earth.

"Spinning Fairies." I said once more. A bunch of fairies circled around each heart.

"Glorious Movement." I finished, and my ribons and fairies transformed into one and turned the hearts into shining small lights that floated down to the ground.

I changed back and sent the little ballerina chara to the owner of the x egg that I crushed.

"Chi-chan, that was amazing!" Yaya yelled.

"You." I said to Ushi. "If you can't even control your own attack, don't even bother with 'I'll protect everyone!' That's just foolish."

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and/or rewiew! OwO


	10. Chapter 10

**Nobody's POV**

Ushi was stunned, but quickly hid it.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?! You just broke someone's heart egg!" Ushi yelled.

"It's my job! Trying to kill people isn't what a Guardian is suppose to do! Aren't Guardians suppose to protect people's heart eggs?! If you can't use your transformation correctly, don't even bother transforming. If you can't character change, don't even do anything!" Chissa shouted.

"Your JOB?!" they all shouted.

"That's right. I'm your enemy now. I look forward to Aiso's victory." Chissa coldly said.

Chissa put her hands in her jacket pockets and walked away.

Tadase watched as she left wondering, 'What have we done?'

"You guys have really screwed up this time." Ikuto stated. "I heard Aiso is 10 times more powerful than Easter and having Furuka on their side makes them 100 times stronger."

"You have to find a way to get Chissa back, without fighting her. Don't even try to fight. Even with everyone working together, you won't even stand a chance." Utau said.

"I'll talk to her." Ushi said. "Try to knock some sense into her."

"NO!" everyone else exclaimed.

"I think Tadase should do it." Kukai said.

Thay all agreed and Tadase went looking for Chissa. He first searched in the classrooms and then the other rooms before going outside, where he saw her sitting on a bench hugging her knees. She looked as if she was looking at the Royal Garden but if you looked closer, she was in deep thought. He detected a hint of sadness in her eyes as well and sat next to her. She didn't do anything, which made him think she didn't notice at all.

"Chissa-chan." he said softly.

Chissa jumped a little and got up in an instant. She glared at the boy and harshly said, "What do you want?" while making her hands turn into fists. "Want to fight? I could do that." she then said while making another chara, this time a princess.

"No, I don't." Tadase said with his hands waving in front of him.

The chara princess kept Kiseki occupied while Chissa and Tadase had their conversation.

"Then what do you want? If your here for advice on Ushi, I don't have anything helpful."

"I want to know why you joined Aiso."

"Why can't I?"

"You can, it's just that-"

"-It's just that their bad people, right?! I have no business with you and your poeple anymore, so who can I go to?! You don't need me anymore! You have USHI. I just leave for a month and you guys feel the need to find a permanent replacement! It seems as though Ushi is much more powerful than I. I can't believe I even trusted you when you guys even agreed to protect me! Now go away! I absolutely HATE you!"

"... I'm sor-"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY. THAT'S WHAT EVRYONE SAYS."

"Your note you ga-"

"My note. Everything written on there. I can't even believe I felt that way about you... YOU LIAR, YOU TRAITOR!"

Now Chissa was in tears and sitting on the ground. She was a complete mess. Tadase got up from the bench and hugged her. Chissa wanted to push him away but couldn't find any energy left to do anything. It was getting late and Chissa eventually cried herself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Next Day**

Chissa woke up with a headache from crying so much from the day before. She held her head as she felt it throbbing until she heard the door slide open.

"Chissa-chan, good morning." Tadase said.

Chissa looked around and realized that she wasn't in her room.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My room. I called your grandmother and told her that you were staying here overnight."

_Last Night_ **Chissa's Grandmother's POV**

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, this is Tadase Hotori, Chissa's classmate."

"Yes, I remember you, future grandso... What can I do for you? Or would you like Chissa? Chissa isn't here right now."

"... I just wanted you to know that Chissa wil be staying at my place overnight. Is that alright?"

"WHY OF COURSE! OF COURSE! That's absolutely wonderful! I didn't even know you confessed to her! Children theses days! Goodnight~!" I cheerfully said before hanging up.

I looked to the maids and butlers.

"What's going on?" one asked.

"Chissa is staying over at Tadase's house! Begin the plan!" I said with an evil smile.

They replied with their evil smiley faces.

_Current Time _**Nobody's POV**

Chissa just stared at him, blinking every minute or so. Tadase just stared back, not knowing what to do.

"I'm leaving." Chissa stated.

"I'm sorry." Tadase said right before she reached the door.

"They all say that." she said after she stopped in front of the door. She turned her head before saying, "What good will it do now." And with that, she left.

Tadase watched as she walked out the door. He then found a necklace on the floor. It fell off of Chissa's neck when she turned her head around. He picked it up and saw that the chain was broken. He looked at the charm and it was a locket shaped like a heart. Inside, he found a picture of Chissa on one side and a picture of himself on the other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chissa's POV**

As I walked out of his room, I found an elderly woman walking. She walked towards me and bowed. I bowed as well, not trying to be rude.

"Hello, you're Chissa I presume," she said.

"Hai," I replied.

"Tadase speaks about you a lot," she laughed.

"Is that so? What things have he said about me?" I asked.

"Haha! Don't worry, it's only been about your appearance and personality," she said.

"...alright," I said slowly.

"You may leave, Chissa."

**Tadase's Grandmother's POV**

When Chissa left, I called her grandmother, Aiya Furuka.

"Hello?"

"Aiya, it's me. Chissa's on her way home."

"Excellent. We're finished preparing."

"Alright. I'll get Tadase."

"I'll see you soon."

**Tadase's POV**

I was sitting in my room when Grandmother came in.

"Tadase."

"What is it?"

"I have somewhere I must take you."

"Where is it?"

"You'll see."

Where could that be?

Grandmother blindfolded me and led me down streets until we stopped. She led me, after a minute, into a house or building. She removed the blindfold and I immediately recognized that it was Chissa's house.

"Why'd you take me here, Grandmother?" I asked.

"It'll be storming soon."

"Huh?" I was confused. What did a storm have to do with this?

"AHHH!" I heard upstairs. "GRANDMOTHER!"

Chissa came running down.

"Is something wrong?" he grandmother asked.

"What did you do to my room?!" she yelled.

"Why, don't you like it? Why don't you take Tadase up to show it to him?"

Chissa looked at me but quickly looked away. Then both our grandmothers pushed us up to her room and shut the door, making sure to prevent it from opening by boarding it up.

"Grandma!" Chissa cried.

I looked around and saw that her bed cover was replaced with a bed cover with my face on it and everything else either had my name on it or my face. Even the walls. I sweat dropped and looked at her and I saw that she was just looking at the floor.

_Booom Thud Flash_

**Chissa's POV**

I heard and saw lightning and flinched, trying not to hide under my blankets so I don't seem like a wimp.

"That lightning sure was surprising, right?" I asked shakily.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"No! Not at all!" I attempted to smile.

"You are scared.:

_Boom_

"I'm definitely not scared at all," I said covering my eyes with my hands.

After a moment of _BOOMS _and FLASHES, I finally gave up and said, "Alright, alright, I'm scared."

He just stared at me while I inched my way towards my blankets slowly. When I finally reached them, I covered myself up in less than a second. It started raining hard.

A minute later he finally said something. "Chissa?"

"What?"

"Come over here."

"No."

"Then I'll go over there."

"No."

"Just pick one."

"...no..."

"I'm going over there."

"No..."

**Tadase's POV**

I went over there anyway and when I got he to get out of her blankets, I saw that she was crying, shaking, and practically everything else.

Hours passed by and we ended up falling asleep in a hugging position.

_Snap Snap Snap_

**Chissa's POV**

I woke up to someone calling me.

"Chissa... Chissa... Chissa wake up."

"I'm awaaaake."

After rubbing my eyes, I saw Tadase and our grandmothers. Tadase was slightly blushing and our grandmothers were smiling and laughing.

"What's going on?"

"Look here, Chissa," my grandmother said, holding a picture.

I looked closer and saw that it was Tadase and I sleeping.

"Gimme that!" I said and ended up chasing my grandmother for it. I gave up soon and just returned to my room, where Tadase and his grandmother were.

"You two do make a good couple," his grandmother said.

"Thanks, but I confessed and he rejected," I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chissa's POV**

"Hmn?" she said with a brow raised. "Is that true Tadase?"

"Well..." he said looking down. "I didn't like her back then..."

"Does that mean you like her now?"

"I don't know."

"Even if you do like me, and you confess, I won't listen," I told him.

"Tadase, let's go home," his grandmother said.

"Okay. See you at school Chissa," he told me.

I didn't respond. He then smiled at me and left.

**Tadase's POV**

When I left her room a maid came up to me and said, " Soon, it will make you realize. Don't think about this too much or you'll miss it." Then she handed me a piece of pink paper that was folded.

When I got in my room, I unfolded the paper and found that it was a note.

'Dear God,' it began, 'Please make everything back to normal for me again. Even though I'm the embryo, I wish for a good day to come by without me making it.' I looked at the top right corner and found that it was just written yesterday. Then, I barely realized it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chissa's POV**

The next morning, I was walking to school when Tadase called me.

"Chissa," he began. "Would you like to be the Master's Chair again?"

"You have Ushi. You don't need me. Besides, I have Aiso," I told him. Honestly, I didn't want to work for Aiso.

"We can put Ushi in the Number's Chair," he said.

"Ushi and I don't get allong. Excuse me," I said, heading off to some place. But he followed me.

"You're not going to leave until I join, right?" I said.

"Yup, because the Embryo is the most powerful."

Like I said before, I have Aiso."

"But you don't really like Aiso, don't you?"

I was unable to speak for a moment. "Aiso... Aiso is... Aiso is a part of me now... I don;t need anything else."

"Chissa, you can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"You are. You don;t like Aiso. You want to be with us but we betrayed you by replacing you with Ushi."

"...Fine. You know that I don't like Aiso. But, I'm still not joining."

"You don;t have to get along with Ushi."

"I can't just leave Aiso just like this."

"So, you want to but you don't think leaving Aiso like this is a good idea?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we'll find a way to get you out."

"How?"

"I don;t know yet. But why don;t you just join and tell them that you're learning our secrets?"

"...Okay then."

"Alright. There will be a meeting today after school. See you then... or actually, we have the same class."

"Yeah"

During the lesson the teacher was teaching, I started to notice Tadase glancing over at me every so often and Amu glaring.

'Don't worry about Amu,' I heard the Chara Goddess tell me. 'During your break, come see me, I have something I must tell you.'

When the lesson finally ended, I went out of the classroom before anyone else and hadn't noticed that Tadase was following. I whipped out a wand and waved it around, making regular people and objects pause. Then I made a portal.

"Chissa, what are you doing?" Tadase asked.

"Er... nothing dangerous..."

He didn't look convinced. "Then... I could come along, right?"

"... Right..."

He smiled. "Then, I'll accompany you."

"Okay..."

"TADASE!" Amu called. "What are you doing?"

"I'm accompanying Chissa to where she's going."

"Why?" she said looking at me.

"... He just..." I began.

"I wanted to make sure she didn't do anything dangerous."

"I think she can take care of herself. She's our enemy remember?"

"Yeah-No, she wants to leave Aiso but she can't so she's joining us and we're going to help her leave."

"I don't trust her though."

"Sorry to stop this conversation, but I gotta get going..." I told them while going into the portal. "Tadase, are you coming?"

"Yeah." he said, running in the portal with me.

In the portal we walked through what seemed to be a big colorful tunnel until we went into a bright light. Then we were in the Chara Goddess's Palace.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ah, I see you've brought a friend, Chissa," the Chara Goddess told me. She yurned to Tadase. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Tadase and this is my chara, Kiseki," he told her.

"Nice to meet you, Tadase, Kiseki," she smiled.

"You wanted to tell me something, Kinaki?" I asked.

"Yes, Aiso is planning to collect people's charas to create a super weapon. I need you to make sure it's a failure."

"Yes, I'll make sure it is."

"And since you're here, Tadase, you may assist her."

"Me?" Tadase said with a surprised look. "But I don't think I'm strong enough."

"You are. You just have to believe in Kiseki's power and your inner strength. Try it now."

Tadase closed his eyes and after a minute or so, I felt a strong presence.

"Chissa, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's really strong."

"Tadase, now you can use up to ten times the power that you used before. That's about half of Chissa's power. Here, I'll give you a magical pendant. This will allow you to use as much power as Chissa, but it only allows you to use the power for fighting, stopping time, and making charas for those whose eggs were broken."

"Congratulations, Tadase," I said.

"Thanks, Chissa, but if you didn't let me come with you, I wouldn't have this."

The Chara Goddess suddenly interrupted. "Oh, my, my! This atmosphere!"

"Uh, I think we should go now," I said to Tadase.

"Yeah..."

"Please do visit again!" the goddess laughed.

"You told me to come though..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Nobody's POV**

Much later that day, when Chissa went to Aiso, she was surrounded by the workers. Then she was lifted and carried to a room where Takuro was waiting behind his desk.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" she asked.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?! ONE OF MY TRUSTED SPIES HEARD YOU SAW THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE HERE."

"I didn't say that!"

"Unfortunately, I don't believe you," he smirked. "And now, you'll be spending your time in a cell," he said as his workers threw her in a cell that was connected to his office.

"It's alright, I can make a portal to get out of here," she smiled.

"Nope, the cell is made to collect your energy. With all your energy, what will we do with it, I wonder."


	17. Author's Note

Hey readers, sorry some of these chappies are kind of short. I've been writing on paper and having someone else type for me from chappy 12 to chappy 16 since I have been a little (or very) lazy.

Another note, sorry about chappy 16 when the boss of Aiso's name was replaced with FHDGJHS, as some readers saw it... It was suppose to be there until I found Takuro's name (Because I forgot his name...).

Anyway, I hope you liked the story so far. I plan on making this story go on and on for as long as I can so... yeah.

Lastly, on August 21, 2013, this story might slow down, meaning it will update slower. I will let you know that this is temporary and it will be updated faster in the Summer of 2014 unless the story has already ended.

BYIES.


	18. Chapter 17

**Nobody's POV**

"Tadase and the others will come! And they'll save me!" Chissa screamed.

"Nobody cares about you. Nobody will notice if you're gone." Takuro laughed.

"Tadase will notice!"

"No he won't. He just pretends to care about you. He actually doesn't."

"That's not-"

"True? Well, it is. I even have a recording of him saying it." Takuro said as he pressed play on a CD player.

_"... Do you care about Furuka?"_ Ushi asked.

_"No, I don't."_ Tadase said.

**Chissa's POV**

I noticed that when Tadase said, "No, I don't." it sounded the same as when he said "No, I don't." to when I aked if he wanted to fight. They probably got Ushi to ask the question. I looked around Takuro's office and saw the name Ushi Zakura under the list titled, "Employees". Ushi was part of Aiso.

* * *

Hey! Sorry this one is soo short! I started typing later than usual. Review, Favorite, Follow, or something, okay? Thanks a bunch!

BYIES!


	19. Chapter 18

_What happened in the last chappy...:_

_Takuro and Chissa have a conversation about if someone cares about her and after hearing an edited recording and seeing a list of employees, she finds out that Ushi Zakura is a worker for Aiso._

**Kiseki's POV**

I sensed that something was wrong when Tadase and the others got out of school.

"Tadase, someting's wrong." I told the future king of the world.

"Can you tell what's wrong?" he asked.

"The power that the goddess gave you. Try using it, 'cause I can't pick up anything with the little power I have."

"...okay... My heart, unlock."

**Tadase's POV**

"Charanari, Platinum Royale!" Kiseki and I said together.

'Tadase,' I heard Kinaki, the goddess of charas, say. 'I forgot to tell you this before, but you can also take yourself to places to see what's going on, but you won't actually be there. And also, tellmewhenyouandChissaarelikeathingokay? BYE!"

"What was the last thing she said?" I asked Kiseki.

"Uh..."

**Back to Kiseki's POV...**

"What was the last thing she said?" Tadase asked me.

I knew what she said but should I tell him? "Uh..." I began. "It wasn't important..."

"...al...right?" he said.

"ANYWAY, LETS GO INVESTIGATE THE PROBLEM SHALL WE?" I said, hoping he would get off of that topic.

"Holy Wand!" he called. Then he moved it here and there and then our surroundings were in some sort of building.

**And Back to Tadase's POV**

We were looking in some sort of building and I saw a desk which had the name Takuro Okazuku on it.'

"Tadase, over there." Kiseki said.

I looked to where he was pointing and saw that Chissa was sitting in what looked to be a cell. She was crying and looked helpless.

"Help me... Please... Somebody... Anyone... Help me..." she said softly.

"That cell is probably taking her power." Kiseki said.

Right after he said that, Chissa looked up. "Who's there?" she asked.

She can hear us? Maybe since she's the embryo, she could see and hear us, but Aiso probably took enough power so that she couldn't see us.

"Chissa, wait just a little longer, okay? I'll get you out of there. I promise." I told her.

"Tadase? Please, hurry and I found out that Ushi is part of Aiso. Look at the list over there." she pointed.

I saw Ushi's name under Employees and gasped.

"Just put the Ushi situation aside and get me out of here." Chissa said while holding onto the bars of the cell.

"I'll be back for you, just don't go anywhere." I told her and she nodded. "Can you make a portal for me to go to the Chara Goddess?"

She stuck her arm out of the cell and made a portal.

Once I reached the palace, Kinaki saw me and said, "Why, hello Tadase, Kiseki, what brings you here?"

"I need to borrow something from you..."

**Chissa's POV**

When Tadase was probably gone, I couldn't help but smile when he said 'I'll be back for you.'

After about 30 minutes or so, Tadase came out of a portal and I was happy that I could see him this time.

"Holy Saber Special!" he said and cut the bars of the cell into pieces. "Let's go, Fu-chan."

I widdened my eyes right when I realized what he said. "FU-CHAN?!" I exclaimed as we were in the portal to the Royal Garden.

Tadase looked at me and smiled with his tongue out. (Fu means 'Deceased' in Italian.)

"What is that suppose to mean?! I'm not dead!" I shouted.

"Chissa." he said with his tongue out still and he was now also pulling under his right eye.

"STOP IT! You're so mean!" (Chissa means 'Who Knows' in Italian.)


	20. Chapter 19

In the Royal Garden, Chissa and Tadase found that all the other Guardians were there. Including Ushi.

"What are you all doing here, especially at this hour?" Tadase asked.

"Amu went to your house to tell you some news that we found out, but you weren't there. So, we came here to discuss." Rima explained.

"Oh..." Tadase said slowly.

"Where were you and why did you come out of a portal with her, of all people." Ushi glared. "Furuka, you're not a Guardian. Leave."

"Nope, I'm staying here." Chissa glared back.

"Tadase, can you do someting about this... girl?" Ushi batted her eyes.

"Zakura-san, I'm sorry but you are no longer going to be the Master's Chair. Chissa-chan will be taking back the position." Tadase told her.

"B-But... No... She can't! What are you thinking? She's part of Aiso!" Ushi exclaimed.

"She isn't anymore and we found out that you are a member of Aiso." Tadase said.

Ushi looked horrified. "How...?"

"When Chissa-chan was captured by Aiso, she saw a list with all the members."

Ushi was silent .


	21. Chapter 20

"Hey, Furuka." Ushi finally said.

"What is it?" Chissa asked.

"Guess what I have." Ushi started and laughed when she saw Chissa's confused face. "It's the only picture that you have of your parents. And you know what? I'm gonna burn it to ashes."

Chissa was shocked for a split second before she yelled, "Give it back! I did nothing to you!"

"Oh yes you did, you revealed my little secret. Now this is your punishment."

"Zakura-san, give back Chissa-chan's picture." Tadase said.

"Tadase... WHY AREN'T YOU ON MY SIDE?! We were suppose to defeat her together and run on the beach as a happy couple! Furuka probably brainwashed you! Don't worry, I'll save you! Synu! Charanari!"

"Huh...? B-But Ushi-chan..." Synu said quietly.

"What are you waiting for?!" Ushi yelled at her chara.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"Kinaki-sama, the Chara Goddess, will not allow it." Synu said.

"Go against her orders!"

"YOU THINK THAT IT'LL BE ALRIGHT IF I DO THAT?!" Synu shouted.

"OF COURSE! YOU'RE MY CHARA. I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!"

"I'M HERE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE A LOVELY PRINCESS! I'M NOT A SERVANT! Now... what am I even here for? Do you know why Kinaki-sama won't allow it? Because you're using my powers to do bad things and unlike Ikuto-kun and Utau-chan, you want to do harm! Why are you using me just to hurt people! Charas are for helping you with your dreams!" Synu cried.

"Right now, your heart isn't bright and shiny. It's very dim." Dia told Ushi.

"If I'm not used the way I was suppose to, I'll disappear." Synu whispered.

"I don't care!" Ushi yelled.

Synu was then in pain and fell onto the table.

"Synu-chan!" Chissa called while picking her up and putting her in a special jar with a special stone, which made the pain go away, but left a weak Synu.

"Ushi! Having a chara is something not everyone will get! If you can't take care of yours then you don't deserve Synu-chan."

"She has no use to me anymore!" Ushi replied.

"Ushi Zakura!" someone called.


	22. Chapter 21

"Ushi Zakura!" someone called.

Everyone looked towards the person.

"Who's that?" Amu asked.

"I don't know." Rima answered.

Ushi, Chissa and Tadase then said, at the same time, "Aiso's boss."

"Takuro Okazuku, boss for 2 years." Chissa said.

"Age 34, wealthy, not married." Tadase added.

"No kids, born October 30." Ushi added.

"Where are you getting this information?!" Takuro yelled before clearing his throat and fixing his tie. "Anyway, Ushi, you're fired."

"Wh-What?!" Ushi screamed at him.

"You're firied and you will not be allowed to enter the doors of Aiso ever again." he calmly said.

"... W-Well... I... I didn't like being there anyway." Ushi quickly stated.

"Then this must be a good thing for you." Takuro said as he walked out of the garden.

Everyone was silent until Ushi said, "Hey, since I'm not in Aiso anymore, can I come back into the Guardians?"

Tadase looked at Chissa, who nodded slightly.

"Alright, but you're going to be in the Number's chair." Tadase told her.

"That's okay." Ushi replied. Then she whispered in Chissa's ear. "You like Tadase, right? Good luck. That makes us rivals. And I'm not going to give up that easily. Tadase and I were meant for each other."

Chissa then said out loud, "Well then, I won't give up that easily, either. This is war."

**Chissa's POV**

"Well then, I won't give up that easily, either. This is war." I said out loud.

In all honesty, I didn't really want to do anything, but this was just interesting so why not see what happens? I looked at Ushi to see a shocked face.

"How confident you are." she then said.

"Because I know that I'm going to win." I said.


	23. Chapter 22

**The Next Day**

**Ushi's POV**

I woke up at 5:00 in the morning to prep myself for today, now that I have a love rival. I wore my favorite hot pink dress that went to my feet and a pair of pink flats. Then I ran downstairs with my backpack.

"Going somewhere, Ushi-sama?" a maid said.

"School." I told her.

"But, m' lady, it is a Sunday."

I sweatdropped. How could I have forgotten? Oh well, it gives me time to shop for new glamorous clothing to impress Tadase. But what does Tadase want in a girl? I'll ask Synu.

"Hey, Syn-" I cut myself off when I realized that Synu wasn't here.

_Ding._ The door bell went.

"I'll get it!" I called.

I opened the door to see Chissa in a light pink casual dress that went to her knees and a light green shoulder bag. She also had matching pink flats and light green bows in her hair and bracelets. She had a good sense of style. I underestimated my enemy.

"What brings you here, Furuka, Chissa? Or are you here to spy on me?" I asked her.

"Uh, no. I'm only here to give you Synu-chan." she said.

"...oh. Is that it?" I said, taking Synu.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow at school." she told me as she walked off.

Synu opened her eyes and flew to my shoulder.

"Lemme guess, you want me to find out what kind of girl Tadase likes?" she said.

How can she not be mad at me after our fight?

"Yeah. Can you?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll be right back." she smiled before flying off in the direction Tadase lived.

I decided to just go shopping since I knew it would take a while. I put my backpack away and walked to the mall, where I saw Ikuto and Utau.

"Hey." I called to them.

They turned around and some people other looked my way a well.

I ran up to to them and asked, "Do you know what kind of girl Tadase likes?"

Ikuto answered, "He probably likes girls like..." he paused and smirked. "Hmm... Yaya."

"Why?" Utau asked and also smirked.

"Furuka, Chissa and I are rivals at who Tadase will fall in love with."

"Chissa agreed to battle? That's not like her." Utau laughed.

"Yeah, but Chissa has an advantage since Tadase seems to be a little fond of her already." Ikuto added.

I mentally cursed. How does Furuka, Chissa do it?!

"Well, thank you." I smiled and walked away. Girls like Yaya, huh?

**Utau's POV**

Ikuto lied to Ushi about Tadase liking girls like Yaya since we didn't like Ushi at all. This will make things much more interesting.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" I asked him.

"Tadase won't fall in love with her and Chissa's going to win." he replied.

"Do you want to visit more often to watch?" I asked.

"Of course."


	24. Chapter 23

**On Monday**

**Tadase's POV**

As I was walking to school, Ushi ran up to me and said, "Good morning, Tadase-kun~!"

It was really unusual for her to say it like that. It reminded me of Yaya.

"Good morning, Zakura-chan." I smiled.

"Just Ushi-chan would be alright~!" she said in the same way.

"Are you alright, Ushi-chan? You're not like the usual you."

"I'm totally fine! I had to watch a scary movie with my brother yesterday. It was SO SCARRRYYY!" she cried.

"But, you don't have a brother..."

"... My imaginary brother!"

"... Okay...?"

She is definitely acting weirdly.

**Chissa's POV**

This morning, I didn't feel all that well, but I went to school anyway. I was following Ushi and Tadase like a stalker and laughed silently when she was acting like Yaya. It was hilarious since knowing her, she's more like the selfish princess type. But I wonder why she was like this.

"Hey, Master's chair." someone said.

I looked to my right and saw Utau. "Hello, Utau-chan."

"Don't forget about me." I heard someone else say.

I looked to me left and saw Ikuto. "Hello, Ikuto-kun."

"Stalking those two?" Utau asked.

"Yeah, do you know why she's acting like Yaya?"

"Oh, I told her that Tadase liked people like her." Ikuto answered.

"Uh... heh, heh, heh...?"

_In The Classroom_

Ushi sat in her seat and looked full of herself, probably thinking that she was going to win because she knew what kind of girl Tadase likes. I don't think I'll win, since I was already rejected. Tadase came in and sat in his seat, which was in front of mine and 3 rows away from Ushi. I started to feel a little bit sick again and put my head on my desk.

"Chissa-chan, are you alright?" Tadase asked me.

"Yeah, just a little bit under the weather..." I answered.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No, it's okay. I don't feel really sick."

He still looked worried, but trusted me. I could see Ushi glaring at me, but quickly turn back to whatever she was doing.

"Alrighty, class. Blah Blah Blah..." was what I heard from the teacher until lunch time.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chissa's POV**

When it was lunch and everyone left toards the cafeteria, except a couple of students, I grabbed my lunch and climbed the stairs until I reached the door to the roof. I've always liked sitting on the roof since it was calm and peaceful. As I took out my lunch, I heard talking at the other side of the door. I quickly too my lunch and hid behind the little structure where the door was and listened as I heard Tadase and Nagihiko talking.

"You like Chissa-chan, don't you?" Nagihiko asked.

They're talking about me? I kind of don't want to hear his answer. I don't want to here him say that he doesn't like me. And that's when I made one mistake. I used my powers and made myself sorta invisible, forgetting that Tadase could still see me, and walked in front of the door to leave.

"Chissa-chan?"

**Tadase's POV**

I was about to say that I did like her when she appeared behind the structure where the door was. I didn't know she was here.

"Chissa-chan?" I said, catching her attention.

Nagihiko turned around and asked, "Huh? Where? I don't see her."

He can't see her? "She's right there." I pointed.

"Nagihiko-san can't see or hear me. I'm supposed to be invisible and nobody is supposed to be able to hear ne either, but since you have the equal amount of strength as I, you can see and hear me." she explained.

Oh, so that's why. "What are you doing here?"

"I was eating lunch until you guys came." she said as she made herself visible and audible again.


End file.
